Camping Trip
by In Love With A Dead Warrior
Summary: Bella, Alice, and Roslaie are all best friends, who go on a camping trip for spring break, and meet up with the boys, Edward, Jasper and Emmett, who are also all best friends. Usual parings E/B J/A Em/R. Title is still being worked on, all are human. AU
1. Out comes the lies

**Hey, alright what's up people. This is my first fanfic and well I'll try to make this different from other stories like this. Criticism and flames are both welcome considering I like to hear everyone's opinion. So here's my story. Oh, and just for the record most people who write stories with Rosalie being human give her Blue eyes with her blond hair, but I thought that was a bit too Hitler, so yes, she has hazel eyes, like I said different. Anyway on to the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Stephanie Meyer's wonderful books(I wish)**

**Chapter one**

**BPOV**

The teacher dismissed us. Everyone let out some kind of sound of joy, some louder than others. I noticed an old high school not-so-friend jump up on a table and start dancing, until the teacher stopped her, much to the disappointment of the guys who were enjoying the view of her, much too short denim skirt. Other people just gave their friends a hugs, clapped, or like me, just smiled.

I grabbed my books and put them in my messenger bag I was carrying on my hip, and walked out of the building. I looked around once I was outside, and sighed happily. It wasn't cold anymore; you could just feel that breeze telling you spring was here at last. Most people at the University of Phoenix wouldn't usually care about the seasons, unless you meant football, or what the season's latest fashion was. However it was finally spring, which meant spring break! A full two weeks to just kick back and relax. I really couldn't wait. I needed a break, there was a lot more work to do in college than there was in high school.

After I was done complimenting the weather, I concentrated on getting to my destination, my apartment I shared with my two best friends. There were more like sisters actually, since I've known them long enough for us to be related. There was Alice, with her shortness, black spiky hair, and a hyper-ness to her that literally made her bounce around everywhere. Then there was Rosalie, she was tall, with her long tanned legs, blonde hair, and her beautiful figure. Rosalie was everything a model _wanted _to be. Although all the girls in the school were either, beautiful, shallow, and dumb or plain, caring and smart, Rose wasn't either of those. She was beautiful caring and smart all put into one body. Alice was just like her, and had a pixie-like quality to her, while she was caring, lovable, and overly enthusiastic all at the same time. Though, when it came to her addiction, shopping, she was strict firm and in charge. You didn't say no to Alice when in the mall.

Me on the other hand, I was different. While Alice and Rosalie had there own classification group, I was more in the plain, caring and smart group. I had long brunette hair that went to the middle of my back and was an average height. While Rosalie had gorgeous hazel eyes, and Alice had lovely blue eyes, I had chocolate brown eyes, nothing special about the color brown. People don't understand how I got to be anywhere _near _Rosalie and Alice, me being obviously plain next to them, but if it wasn't for the fact we've known each other since birth, I would have never even met them.

I was concentrating so hard I didn't see him until I ran right into him. I looked up, the collision breaking me out of my daze, and saw someone I would have REALLY like to have avoided. Tyler Crowley

"Hey Bella! Sorry didn't mean to run into you." He said with a smile that made me want to run away. I think he meant it to be sexy, and it was, since he was a jock and one of the most best looking guys on campus, just not for me. It would have been sexy to Lauren or Jessica, the college sluts because they actually WANT that. But I didn't want that, I don't date people just for sex, sorry come again.

Tyler Crowley has been after me since the first week I started. Why he didn't go for Rosalie, I have no idea, but he stuck to me like a fly on flypaper. It was really, very annoying.

"Hey Tyler, no it was me, I wasn't paying attention" I said trying to be polite. In actuality I wanted to yell "screw you!" and walk away. But I resisted. He hadn't done anything to me today…yet. Plus the mean thing and cursing really wasn't me. I'd think it; yes, but not actually say it aloud.

"Hey, don't worry about it, chiks can't help but run into me, being a magnet for them an all." He said smugly. I just looked at him not really knowing what to say to that. He continued on. "So, I was wondering," He started. I already knew what he was going to ask and was trying to think of an excuse. "if you would like to go to a movie tomorrow it being Friday and the start of spring break." He said. Waiting for me to answer.

"Ummm, well I can't cause," I paused thinking, and came up with a sad excuse. "I'm busy" I said sounding pitiful. He looked at me.

"Oh, well we got two whole weeks-" I cut him off

"Actually I'm not going to be here at all, me and my friends are going camping." I said, surprising my self but, not because I actually told this guy about my plans. The plans weren't even real, _that_ was the surprising part. I couldn't lie, but this lie just popped out, I didn't even know I was going to say it, till it just came out.

"Oh" he said looking crest fallen. I felt kind of bad for him, even though I shouldn't have at all. "Well do you have to go at all? Can't you just…cancel?" He asked. Okay, he seriously didn't just ask me that. All the feeling bad and guilt disappeared, and was replaced by anger.

"No Tyler, I can't, sorry" I said irritated and not sorry in the least. Cancel on my friends? Is he serious? Sure, okay the plans weren't even real, but if they were I would not cancel on them, for some stupid jock! He missed the anger in my voice.

"Well, that's alright then, next time you could come camping with me. I'm sure you'd have much more fun." He said smiling at me again, and walked away. I suppressed a shudder and kept walking to my apartment.

**Alright so tell me if I should continue with this or that's it's a bad idea and to drop. And I really wouldn't mind if you reviewed either ) please? Ok enough begging, I was already working on the next chapter so either way if I'm not going to continue there will be another chapter. Also work with me here alright? I'm not good with commitment so updates may take a bit long, but I'll try. Also can anyone guess who the "high school friend" was dancing on the table? I'm going to put a poll up on my account, so vote and I'll reveal who it is if I can get enough people guessing.**

**-Ajhena**


	2. Tradition

**Okay so I got some really good reviews saying to continue so yes here I am again updating. This takes place in the same time period of the last chapter except it's in Edwards POV. Well, I don't know if you suppose to put a disclaimer in every chapter but it's better to be safe than sorry ) Oh and well this may be a silly question but, do you NEED a Beta? Well just tell me in a review. Well, here's the story.**

**Disclaimer: ****No, I don't own twilight or any of the other books in the series, sheesh! Did you really think I was THAT talented?**

**Chapter 2**

**EPOV**

The Bell rang. I was free! Free from classes, work, and the creepy girl that sits next to me in almost all of my classes. She cannot take a hint! Her name was Tanya Wells, (**AN: Yes I made up a last name for her.)**and she was always _constantly _flirting with me. It was quite annoying.

People were all celebrating however they usually did. From my experience in the area of spring break, (This was my second year at college) the couples usually made out for at least 8 minuets, the nerds started on their spring break assignments, the normal people just hugged and high-fived, and the sluts just flirted with their crushes inviting them for a "fun filled 2 weeks" with them. Yes, I speak from experience. I've had many girls ask me to spend a night at their houses, or go on a road trip with them. (so they could have sex with me the whole car ride) of course I declined every offer, all the girls at UP were either sluts or nerdy from the ones I'VE met at least. I wouldn't even bother with dating, since all the sluts were stupid and thought only of intercourse with a hott guy, and the nerdy ones cared to much about college to care about dating. There was the ordinary group of girls that was a blend of both groups. They were pretty (taken from the sluts) and got good grades, but most never dated taking the "worried about school too much" side of the nerds.

I got my stuff and left the room. I made it to my apartment-like dorm that I shared with my brother and best friend. My brother Emmett Cullen was big, burly, and had dark curly hair. Most people were scared shitless at the site of him, but if you knew him like me and Jasper, our best friends, you would know he was just a big teddy bear, brother bear if you will. He was immature, loved to play pranks, and absolutely adored to get on me and Jaspers nerves. He never stayed settled with anyone, so I guess you could say he was a player, new girl every couple of days. He said he was; tasting the samples, waiting to find the right one so he could buy a whole package of that sample. This coming from his mouth was shocking, Emmett wasn't that smart. That's when he told us that he heard it out of a playboy magazine. Thus the conclusion, he couldn't have very come up with anything like that on his own.

Jasper Whitlock was a calm and collected guy. He had blonde hair, and was tall like me and Emmett. He wasn't as burly as Emmett, but he was pretty strong too. He Didn't date very much because he didn't get interested very much. He had his own one-night stands with girls but, never like them enough in that way to stay with them. However he WASN'T like Emmett who had sex with every girl he dated. Jasper kept the peace around the house; he wasn't shy, just quiet. He was the only one who could put up with Emmett the most. He likes to read a lot of books about the civil war or any other war that happened. He loved history. Even though Jasper wasn't even related to me and Emmett we still called him our brother, since we knew each other since pre-k.

I was somewhat like my brothers. All three of us were hott, as viewed by the girls at our college. Actually we all were all tied 1st place for hottest guys on campus. I love music, which was what I'm going to college for. I composed my own songs on the piano and have been playing since the early age of five. Jasper is going to be a counselor; with his calm demeanor he's really good with people's emotions. Emmett is going as a doctor. Even if he wasn't smart, he knew the body pretty well. "You got to know the body to really pleasure a woman" he told us. I swear he was so disgusting with his view for women

I grimaced while walking as some ugly memories that came up under that topic. A lot of those memories involved Emmett his latest conquest, and my stuff, like say, my piano. He really liked getting on my nerves more than Jaspers, and he thought the best way to do that was to shag his girlfriend on everything I owned. His favorite spots were on top of my piano and in the back seat of my Volvo.

I walked into my apartment and my thoughts were distracted and went immediately to our camping plans for spring break. Emmett was watching TV with Jasper reading next to him. He forgot about the TV as soon as I walked in.

"Eddie! Did you finally grab a girl today?" He boomed and smirked when he saw the irritated look on my face.

I like Jasper would only dated people I thought I would like and thought that everything would work out with them. However I unlike Jasper never dated at all. I never even got interested in them to even go on a date with them, much less have a one night stand. Emmett could never get enough teasing me on that subject.

"Shut up." I growled at him. He smiled

"Poor Eddie can't even grab a girl AND still a virgin!" He laughed. Jasper rolled his eyes and continued reading. He didn't like to get involved in our little tiffs.

"At least I respect women" I muttered, letting his comments go and sitting down next them Jasper. Before Emmett could say something else Jasper intervened.

"Have you both packed everything?" He asked us. Thank. you. Jasper. His distraction worked well, Emmett forgot about me.

" Hell yea! It's been forever since we went camping at Yellow Stone! I still remember going with dad and mom every year." Emmett practically yelled. Jasper winced.

"My poor ears." He said sadly. Emmett ignored him. I could understand his excitement. Every year since me and Emmett were 6 we went camping with our family at Yellow Stone National Park. Jasper and his parents started coming with us 2 years after that. It was a tradition for us all. The Whitlocks were practically family to us Cullens.

"Yea, it will be nice to see it again." I said just as excited as Emmett.

"Also we haven't seen Carlisle and Esme in a while either." Jasper said. Carlisle was my father, and a doctor, one of the best doctors around. This is one of the reasons we were so rich. We literally never ran out of money, we could afford buying our own private jet and it wouldn't even take a sliver out of our fortune. Esme was a home interior designer. Yet another reason why we didn't run out of money. Every celebrity wanted her to decorate their houses and paid big money for her designs.

"Hey! You guys are forgetting something," Emmett said to us. We looked at each other guessing what we were "forgetting" about. "Since our camping site is so famous, there's bound to be plenty of hot babes in swim suits!" He said getting a look in his eye. We rolled our eyes. This was going to be quite a trip.

**Well here's the 2****nd**** chapter hope you liked it. Sorry if Edwards a little OOC. I don't really know him THAT well. Since Twilight was in BPOV and Edwards. But I think I did pretty well. And I really want to tell you who it was dancing on the table but, nobody took the poll so you'll know in a few chapters most likely. I double checked to make sure the poll was the first poll on my profile. So have a go at it. Tell me how I did with the guys personalities so R&R. ) expect the next chapter either tomorrow or the next day most likely.**

**-Ajhena**


	3. An odd meeting

**Hey everyone I'm back again. This chapter is going to have more than one POV, meaning it's going to be switching between the guys and girls at least once instead of making it 2 chapters. Tell me which way you like better okay?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. Duh! )**

**Chapter 3**

**BPOV**

I got into the apartment and went to my room to put my stuff away. I sat on my bed and sighed. What was I going to do? I told Tyler I was going camping with my roommates. He obviously was going to see me _not _camping in the next two weeks, and was going to bug me to go out with him. Quite frankly, I was running out of ways to turn him down without being rude.

Alice walked into my room. "Hey, Bella what's wrong?" She asked seeing the look on my face. Hearing her question Rosalie walked in to see what was wrong also.

"Nothing I just ran into Tyler after class today." I said praying she wouldn't pry anymore. Knowing Alice I shouldn't have even wasted a pray.

"Bella, you run into him all the time and you're never like this." She said patiently. Rosalie nodded.

"She's right you know." I sighed. I wasn't going to get out of this one.

"He brought up the reminder after I turned him down, that we had two whole weeks to have a date. I lied and told him we were all going camping." I said registering the shock on their faces.

"And he bought it?" Rosalie asked shocked. I scowled at her, knowing she was referring to my inability to lie.

"The lie just popped out I didn't even know I was going to say that." Alice looked thoughtful.

"So what are you so stressed about then?" I frowned.

"He is going to see me sometime these two weeks." I reminded them. "He is going to ask me again and I'm not going to have an excuse because like he said he has two whole weeks." I said frowning even more. Rose looked like she was thinking and Alice, Oh dear. Alice had that grin on her face that scared me deeply.

"Alice what are you thinking?" I asked reluctantly, knowing that smile meant something more than happiness.

"I just thought of a way to fix your problem" Uh oh that is never a good thing knowing Alice and her ideas.

"Care to share with us Doctor A" Rosalie said sarcastically. Alice only grinned wider, if that was possible, and said,

"Why don't we actually go camping?!"

**EPOV**

The bus taking us to the park left the next day at 10:00. Another part of our tradition was to take a bus instead of driving. The story of how it became a tradition is pretty funny. The first year we went our car was broken and the earliest time we could get it back was the day of, but after we left. We were thinking of just buying another car but found out it would take just as long, filling everything out. The car shop near us was off on Mondays so we couldn't rent a car either. The only option was to take a travel bus. It actually turned out to be pretty fun. When Jaspers family started coming with us they thought it would be fun and took the bus with us ever since.

We still had a few hours before going to our parent's house; the bus station was closer to their house then our dorm, so we decided to just hang around campus. With out classes going on it was actually peaceful even with people hanging out with their own friends, reading under trees or doing their homework. I sat at a picnic table outside one of the buildings. Jasper and Emmett came over to talk and sat on the right side of me, with Jasper in the middle and me on his left. We all turned around leaning against the table to be more comfortable while talking. I was just about to comment on an insult Emmett threw at me when I saw someone falling towards me out of the corner of my eye. As I turned to look in their direction someone's lips collided with mine.

**BPOV**

After some persuasion on Alice's part we all finally agreed to go camping, when we asked where Alice already had it planned out. "Yellow Stone National Park. I went there once, it was really fun." So our plans were set. Alice and Rosalie went shopping for an hour or so without me since I already had the clothes I needed and I wasn't into fashion that much like they were. Knowing Alice though and her addiction to shopping, she probably got me a ton of clothes as well. After they got back with all their clothes and finished packing them and mine (She did buy me some.) I told them I had forgotten some books in the college building, and they agreed to go and hang out there for a few hours.

We walked out of our apartment-dorm and got to the building I needed to go in. Rose and Alice sat down on a bench a few feet away while I headed to the door. Everything was going great for me, because I was so clumsy, I hadn't even tripped yet! However only a clumsy person of my stature could trip on a rock on the ground. A harmless little rock lying on the ground minding its own business, and I just so happens to step on it and it absolutely _had _to tip my foot at the wrong angle. That's all it took. I tripped and started to fall towards the tables near me that just so happen to be occupied at that moment. _Crap! _Was the only thought in my head at the moment before my lips crashed into someone else's. _God I hope it's at least a boy's. _

**EPOV**

Who ever it was, their lips were soft. I don't know what possessed me but I found my self kissing them back. I felt them move their mouth too, but didn't think anything of it. Before I could question my sanity further they pulled away. I looked up into beautiful chocolate brown eyes. It was girl with Mahogany colored hair that reached the middle of her back. She was average height, and was the most beautiful women I had ever seen. Her features were defined and pretty her nose was not delicate but was cute, her lips were and a bit swollen from the kiss we accidentally shared which made me want to kiss her again. _Whoa there! You just met her!_ I thought, I couldn't help but want to meet her then get to know her more. Her face was adorable at the moment. It held a look of shock and embarrassment which made her turn slightly red. The shock gave out on her face and was taken over by embarrassment and her face turned even redder when she looked at me.

"I...I….I'm so sorry! I tripped and then….I..I didn't mean to!" I smiled which made her stutter even more. "I…sorry!" She burst out before she ran into the school building.

"Way to go Eddie!" Emmett yelled. Jasper punched him in the arm. I didn't hear him. My thoughts were too focused on the angel that had just kissed me.

**Alright I hoped you like it. I wanted to put Bella's POV for the kiss this chapter but new stuff happened in that chapter so, sorry next chapter! R&R.**

**-Ajhena **


	4. Coincidence

**Hey, sorry everyone I've been busy, so I haven't been able to write for a few days. I had my b-day party and we stayed up till like 3:00. My b-day is today and I'm finally 15! (My favorite number) yay! So here I'm making it up to you. This chapter I'm going to try to make it long and it's mostly in Bella's POV. Well, tell me how I do.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Fan: you a genius these characters are awesome!**

**Me: uuuhhhhh….I don't own them, just the plot.**

**Fan: Really? Who does?**

**Me: Yeah really and she doespoints to another women**

**Stephanie: Yeah Vicky's to nice to try to steal my characters, although…. she has Edwards locked up in her closet.**

**Edward: BELLA HELP!!!!!**

**Me: uhhhh got to go! runs away from an angry Bella.**

**Chapter 4**

**BPOV**

I'd never admit this to anyone but, I was in heaven. It had to be a boy I wouldn't be enjoying this if it was a girl. I do have womanly instincts and I'm straight.

His mouth-if indeed it was a he- was sweet. He seemed surprised as I was. After I tripped and our mouths collided I had planned to get off right away. But the plan changed as my brain quit working when he started kissing me back! _What the?! _I was so shocked I didn't know what to do, but my mouth seemed to because it copied him. _God what is wrong with me?! I don't even know this persons gender much less their name or anything! I've finally cracked! _ My brain seemed to be shut down but, started back up….into overdrive mode. I quickly pulled away not believing what I just did.

Since we weren't lip locked anymore I got a good look at the victim of my clumsiness.  
It was a god! A guy with beautiful bronze hair. He was lean and muscular, but he wasn't bulky like the guy sitting next to him. He seemed to be tall taller than the blonde boy sitting on his other side, and had the most stunning green eyes. I instantly came to the agreement that his eyes were his best features. They looked sophisticated and kind, not at all like all the jerks that hit on me-if they ever do.

The god had a small smile on his very kissable lips, as if he enjoyed what just happen-not that I didn't. I was sure I had already started turning red as I stuttered." I...I….I'm so sorry! I tripped and then….I...I didn't mean to!" He smiled wider. Oh god, his smile! His smile was like looking at a god, more like looking at Adonis himself. I'm pretty sure I was beet red now. He distracted me so much I couldn't get out much more than, "I'm…sorry!" before I ran into the building I was heading for in the first place.

I was shaking pretty bad, but I managed to get my books I had forgotten earlier and sit down of the floor against a wall. There was no way Rose and Alice missed that, and I was right. Soon enough they found me and sat down next to me. They gave me a hug before asking if I was okay,

"Yea I'm fine, just a little shaken, but alright." They nodded and gave me a hug. We sat in silence for a few seconds before Alice asked,

"So how was it?" I glared at her while Rose look curious and amused. I sighed. I didn't want to tell them about being heaven and how I'd do it again in a heart beat. Knowing Alice she would make it a lot more difficult if I didn't tell her though.

"He was really good." I said and giggled. "He was really amazing and not just his kissing" I said. "He was really handsome." I added blushing. Alice grinned.

"Yea, but did you see that gorgeous blonde next to him?" She asked excitedly. I didn't really notice anyone else except the fact that on either side of him there was a blonde guy he was taller than, and a huge muscular guy next to him.

"Yea, but I was more interested in the bodybuilder." IT was true to guy was huge! Giant muscles, and a slim waist-well, slim as a guy with huge muscles can get. We talked for another hour, to make sure Adonis and his friends weren't out there, and then went home.

We had to get up at 6:00 which gave us 4 hours to get ready and catch the sub to the bus station, which was 2 hours away from hear. I don't take long in the shower, its Rose and Alice's make overs that take up to 2 hours, if they hurry. They insisted on making me look good along with them to go to this camp, saying that it was us girls time together.

We had to leave tomorrow and it was only 7:00 so we put on a movie and ate popcorn. We watched Coyote Ugly, because we thought how the girls on the bar danced looked interesting. Rose could dance like that and Alice I'm sure could pull it off too, I however wouldn't even try it if my life depended on it. I'm too clumsy for my own good. IT ended around 9:30 and we went to bed early-for us anyway.

_The next day..._

I woke up to my alarm clock beeping. I threw it against the wall and turned over. I was dreaming about the stranger I couldn't get off my mind lately. Just as I was about to start where I left off, a pixie came into my room.

"Bella get up we have 2 hours for you to shower and for us to make you look good!" She yelled at me. I grunted and she jumped on me.

"Alice! I'm up! I'm up!" She got off me and huffed out of the room. I groaned and got in the shower. The water felt good and I took my time relaxing as I did, knowing what torture awaited me once I got out. I got out and found an outfit on my bed, already picked out. _Alice can be worse than Renee was when I was little. _ I thought and put the outfit on.

I walked to the living room to find them already waiting for me. They were already done with their selves, which meant they had and hour and 45 minuets to play Bella Barbie with me and only me. I sat down and asked, "Don't I get one phone call first?"

"Ha-ha your hilarious Bella, the less you complain the faster this will be over." Alice said. I said knowing she was right.

After they finally finished, we headed for the subway. I turned on my Ipod and

Listened to linkin park' in the end. It didn't refer to my life or anything as most people listen to a song that explains their life, it was just one of those songs I liked. Linkin Park was one of the few bands I listened to; I was more interested in classical music. We got to the bus station and paid for our tickets. We had decided that Rose and Alice would sit together and I would sit by myself behind them. (So I wouldn't have to worry about listening to them talking about fashion and me having to join in,) I sat on the inside and looked out the window watching the scenery go by. It was one of the things I liked about car rides; I could just look out the window and think. It was a peaceful time for me.

I found my self thinking about Adonis as I had taken to call him. Rose and Alice were flirting with two men sitting across from them. I wasn't paying attention to who they were because I was too absorbed in thinking of Adonis. I also didn't notice another man come to sit next to me until I felt the seat shift from another person's weight. _Great someone who might try to talk to me. _I turned my head to see who it was and gasped. _There is no way this is happening._

**I know I'm mean. First I forget to update and then I leave if off at a cliffy or what at least I think is a cliffy. ******** However you still love me ) so read and review people I adore so much! Oh and I think I'll tell you who the person dancing on the tables was. It was……..Jessica! yes I know people thought it was Lauren don't get me wrong I hate Lauren, but Jessica was or at least pretended to be Bella's friend and then treated her like trash at least that's what happened in the 2****nd**** book I don't remember if they were friends in the 3****rd**** one. I think that's worse than Lauren. AT least she didn't even pretend to be friends she showed her that she didn't like her right away. Oh also I don't think Mike's evil he defended Bella from Lauren so Tyler is the one I made evil that's why it was Tyler and not Mike in the first chapter, he didn't go around telling people he was going to take her to the prom. Ok sorry about the long AN. See ya next chapter**

**-Ajhena**


	5. goodbye akward moment, hello friend

**Hey everyone I'm back here's the 5****th**** chapter that you have all been waiting for. So, I'll cut the AN today short.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own it and I wouldn't even have the guts to find a publisher if I ever did write a book.**

**Chapter 5**

**EPOV**

We didn't have to get up as early as we would have if we slept at our apartment. My parent's house was closer to the station, and since Emmett can be a bear in the morning depending on his mood, we thought it best to stick with the sleeping in. Jasper's parents were going to meet us at the bus station. 

Since we have been going on the same bus every year we knew that there were only two per seat. From years experience I found out me and Emmett sitting in the same seat didn't work well when trying to keep the ride itself PG. Lets just say it included Emmett, his bag, and a condom. After the incident Emmett and Jasper have been sharing a seat with me sitting somewhere near them. My parents sat together of course same as Jasper's parents. 

Once we found the Whitlocks and put our luggage in the side compartments outside the bus, we got to find our seats. Emmett and Jasper found a seat across from two girls they instantly started to flirt with. I rolled my eyes, they never grow up anymore. Our parents found seats across from each other towards the front more and were talking already. The bus started moving and I could careless where I sat. I saw an opening for an outside seat near my roomies and sat. It was a few minuets before I registered that there was someone else sitting next to me, but didn't really give it much thought. 

I heard a soft gasp beside me, and was curious to why the person sitting next to me did so in the first place. I looked over and saw a girl with soft brown eyes and matching hair. She was looking at me wide-eyed. I instantly recognized her as the angel that tripped into me. I smiled which didn't help her nerves at all it because it seemed to make her lose her ability to form sentences. She opened then closed her mouth and then looked down blushing. I smiled wider; she was so adorable when she was embarrassed. 

I decided to start a conversation up with her because a really wanted to get to know her. I contemplated what to say, and then spoke to her. "Well, what a coincidence seeing you here." I said smiling at her. "I'm Edward Cullen, I don't think I would have had a chance to tell you yesterday even without you running in the building." She turned redder but smiled none-the-less. 

"Nice to meet you, I'm Bella Swan." She said softly looking down. 

The blush was starting to go down, but I liked it when she blushed so I said, "Yes, it is nice to meet you _formally_." I said with a smile. She smiled back, her blush coming back. _Her smile is so beautiful just like the rest of her. _I thought.

I had the next two hours to talk to her and get to know her, I wasn't about to let her escape out of my life, something was telling me that She was going to be something special to me in the near future.

**BPOV**

"Yes it is nice to meet you _formally._" He said to me with the cutest smile I had ever seen. What he said made me blush again, and think back to the kiss he was referring to. I couldn't help but enjoy it, but what was really wrong was that I wouldn't have minded it happening again. I didn't even know him and want to kiss him. Hopefully in the next two hours we had together I would know him better. I thought of the kiss again and decided to get in a better apology.

"Yea, I'm really sorry about that."_ No you're not _that voice in my head told me. _Shut up! _I retaliated back to it.

"It's ok you tripped and I just happened to be in the way." He said. I smiled.

"Well I still feel really bad." I was telling the truth, it was after all, my clumsiness. 

"You don't need to feel bad. We could forget about the whole thing and be friends." He suggested. I nodded I most defiantly wanted to be friends with him.

"Actually, I really wouldn't mind knowing more about you; I like to have more to judge you with than just how well you kiss." I said jokingly. He gave me another brilliant smile.

"For the record, how was it?" He joked right back at me. I blushed a bit and smiled.

"None to shabby." I said to him smiling. He laughed, and thought right away that it should be illegal. His laugh was like a drug, addicting and good; I had to think though if it could be dangerous like one too. _No, He's to nice, there is no way we could be like all those other idiots I've dated who were only using me. _

From there it went on and on. He asked a question, I would ask a question. A couple of the questions I would be so distracted that my answer would be about something that meeting him brought on. One of the examples would be when he asked what I thought the most important think that usually stood out when meeting a guy was. My answer was actually their attitude, whether they were overconfident, stupid, caring and so on. What I blurted out was,

"Their eye color!" before I blushed furiously. He probably would have let it go had I not blushed.

"Why?" he asked. There is no way I'm telling him this. I remained silent, that didn't however stop his persuasion.

"Awww come on please tell me?" He pleaded with the very things under discussion. I finally gave in when I couldn't take it anymore. I sighed.

"When we first 'met' the very first thing that stood out to me about you were your stunning green eyes." I said looking right into his _amazingly _stunning green eyes. He smiled and moved a piece of my hair that had fallen out of my pony tail behind my ear, and continued to ask me questions. My heart was thumping in my chest from his touch and I was sure he could hear it.

**EPOV**

It was a very nice two hours. When she had told me how attracted she was to my eyes when she first saw me, I couldn't help but smile; didn't she realize how attractive her eyes were?

Before we had to get off I had found out her favorite food, flower, color, music, CD, number, letter, and anything else that was her favorite. Also I found out what she expected in a relationship and found out that we agreed about a lot of things in general, reading topics, opinions, and a lot of other stuff. I found out she was going on spring break with her two best friends and that she was going to camping like us. I didn't get a chance to ask where she was going and since they didn't actually drop you off at your destination instead; they dropped you off at another bus station and you had to hire your own transportation. So, I couldn't tell where she was spending her break.

We got off the bus together and stood in line to get our luggage. After we got our luggage her friends and my family still were getting theirs. We talked for a few more minuets until our respective groups waved at us.

"It was nice meeting you Edward." She said to me smiling. I smiled too, but I really didn't want to lose her.

"Yea, it was nice to have another friend. You don't get very many friends who actually care about how your doing." She smiled knowing that I was referring to Tanya the annoying girl who sits next to me in most of my classes.

"Well that's what friends are supposed to be like." I nodded, and we both agreed with each other that we should stay in touch. I took a picture of her and got her number while she did the same for me. We said goodbye and went our separate ways. _I hope I'll see her again soon. _

I went over to where Jasper was standing not feeling like dealing with Emmett, knowing he would ask about Bella. However you can't avoid the inevitable as they say because he came over to me a slapped me on the back.

"I heard that Edward had a nice talk with the girl he sat next to on the bus." He said to no one in particular. I smiled thinking about Bella and how funny and caring she was. Emmett continued when I didn't say anything. "Also, I saw her exchanging numbers with her too!" Jasper was shocked to say in the least along with the rest of my family. They all knew that I never really was interested in a girl to get her number. What they didn't understand was that I wanted to become really good friends with her first; you shouldn't just jump into a relationship. 

Mabye, the next time I saw her I could take her for coffee, a small outing, get to know her even more. I decided to answer Emmett.

"Yea, she was nice and not stupid like all the other women I've met. She was actually a person." We decided we should probably get to the camp so we could pay for our cabins, and get our stuff in. Our parents surprised us when they said this time, Emmett, Jasper, and I were going to share a cabin while, they roomed together. Usually for tradition sake we all shared a cabin with our real parents meaning me and Emmett with our parents while Jasper shared with his; since we couldn't have our own cabin when we were little. This year they said they would break the tradition because we were adults and the fact that Emmett should learn some responsibility, since he still acted like he was 10**. (AN: Carlisle said that by the way, jokingly of course) **The only problem was that our cabin was in a different section than our parents. We were in a cabin called Eclipse while our family's cabin was called New Moon. 

Jasper and Emmett got our stuff to the cabin while I got the key for it. When I came back they were already on the beds they claimed. I sat on the other bed they left me next to my stuff. This year's vacation was going to be a blast.

**Hey, well here it is I hope you all liked it. Also for the people who said it was obviously Edward well you could have been wrong, someone made a very good suggestion saying it could be Tyler. But you were right it was Edward, I'm just saying it could have been anyone. Anyway I'm sorry it took longer than I thought to update, and I tried harder to write it longer but the lines are wider in the story format than it is for Microsoft word so they end up being shorter when I upload them ( so sorry. Well give me some more reviews because, I now understand what the authors meant when they said they loved reviews, they make me really happy when I read a comment about someone liking my story. Thank you all for reading!**

**-Ajhena**


	6. girls, meet the boys again!

Alright, here I am again, but this time I got a Beta

**Alright, here I am again, but this time I got a Beta. Now, since I have one hopefully my sentences will make more sense so you all can enjoy it even more! ) By the way every one say thank you to Saresbear18 who is my Beta. Thank you! Sorry but I have been having problems with trying to send this to her because I'm stupid or something and still new at this, so this chapter isn't edited. However if she edits the chapter after I posted it already I'll replace this chapter with the edited version ok?**

**Disclaimer: NO I DON'T OWN IT! DON'T MAKE ME SAY IT AGAIN!**

**Chapter 6**

**BPOV**

Alice, Rose, and I all got a cabin that was called Twilight. All the Cabins were the same really just different sizes and number of beds. All the cabins had the bathroom built in the back side of the cabin while there was one big room with beds, with a medium size room that served as the kitchen. There was a fridge any everything, even though the fridge was empty right now. Rose said that you had to go to the food building and you could get anything you needed there: cooking ingredients, frozen pizza anything (like a grocery store) and the good thing was that you just showed the card the attendants gave you to pay for it. All expenses were paid for at the end of the week. This wasn't a problem for us because of Rose and Alice's parents.

Alice's real parents were close friends of the Hales' and when they died from a crash the Hales' easily adopted her since she was only 11 at the time. The Hales' were rich thanks to Mr. Hale who was a big-time photographer and Mrs. Hale was a Model. Unfortunately for her Rose didn't take after her in the modeling business, her love was cars, while Alice was all about fashion. Her and her adoptive parents got along very well.

After we got settled and picked up some food, I started cooking. We all wanted pasta; it was our favorite dish that I cooked. Since either of them couldn't cook to save their lives, they left it for me to do, which I didn't really mind. I had been cooking since I was 8. My mother wasn't a very responsible adult, so I became the mother of the house more than her. After Phil and her got married though he cooked sometime to. He was pretty good, and was enough of an adult that I was able to live with my dad for a few years before going off to college.

While we ate we tried to decide what to do first. "I think we should do some site seeing first." Rose suggested. "I mean this park was created because of a Geyser." That did make sense.

"I agree" I spoke up. "There are also tons of shops along the place" I pointed this comment towards Alice, whose eyes lit up and the word 'shop'.

"What are we waiting for?!" She stood up from the table and put her dish in the sink. "Let's go ladies we don't have all day the shops are calling us, don't you hear them?!" She put her ear in the air as if listening. I laughed and played along.

"Why, yes, I do hear them." I said mysteriously

"Yes me too, there saying, 'Alice! Alice! Come try us on Alice!' Rose taunted her. Alice started bouncing up and down in place. She pulled us out the door.

"Ha-ha very funny, but I don't fall for stuff like that." I shook my head, she may be a shopping addict but she isn't stupid.

We made our way down to the rental shop and borrowed one of the mini jeeps they had there for the roads they had only. They were more like trai than roads. They were dirt roads that went around the whole park, but had street signs and everything. All the building was along the road, the post office, shops, and hair cutters. It was like a mini town or something. The only thing you could drive around was a John Deer road jeep, which had four seats in it, two in the front, two in the back, and a little trunk like area behind the back seat. There was no roof at all, but they came in different colors. Ours was a nice looking blue that almost sparkled in the sun. Rose was complaining how they only went up to 40 MPH.

"Well. Rose this isn't a real road and there is a ton of people walking around. It's only for safety." I said. "Besides, this isn't one of you sports cars" I teased. She scowled at me and kept driving, Alice hid a smile because of Rosalie's frustration.

Rose parked the car in the parking slot, and we got out to stand by the railing and wait for the geiser to blow. While we were waiting I decided to ask how my roomies ride was,

"How was your guys ride?" I asked them. They both smiled. Alice spoke first.

"We had the cutest guys sitting across from us, especially that blonde" She got a dreamy look in her eyes, while Rose just smiled.

"He was nothing compared to the hotness sitting beside him, I mean did you see his muscles!" That was Rose for you. They continued to talk about the flirts sitting across from them until Old Faithful blew. It was amazing! When the stream of water started going down I heard someone say "OOOOOOO PRETTY!" I looked over to see a big muscular guy jumping up and down clapping while the 2 guys beside him tried to calm him down. "Emmett your such a kid at times its unbearable." One said, pleading for him to stop. The other one stood there shaking his head and ignoring him. It looked like Edward so much I almost called out to him.His back was turned so I couldn't really see his face. _That's ridicules there is no way he could be here. _He never did tell me where he was going or doing for his spring break. There was only one way to make sure. I took out my phone and dialed his number.

I was stunned when the guy's phone started ringing. He looked at the ID. "Bella who are you calling?" Alice asked. I quickly hung up. He looked over to where we were standing. He saw me and started walking over.

**EPOV**

We were trying to calm Emmett down; he was acting like a 5 year old, jumping up and down while clapping. I felt like a parent being embarrassed by their kid, although it's much worse when it's your brother who's so big and looks so tough he could be in the Mafia. Jasper was pleading with him "Emmett your such a kid at times it's unbearable!"

Emmett frowned at him and mumbled "Joy killer." And sulked like a child. I rolled my eyes till my phone started ringing. I looked at the caller ID. It was Bella. "Bella, who are you calling?" I heard someone close to us say. Bella hung up right after that. I turned around looking for where the voice came from. I saw Bella looking at me from down the railing. I said," I'll be right back." to the guys before walking over to her.She looked surprised, as I'm sure I was too.

I smiled at her and she smiled back. _That's a good start. _I thought. "Hey." I said to her,

she smiled shyly at me.

"Hello again."She said. I smiled down at her.

"It's quite a surprise seeing you here, are you staying the week?" I asked her. She nodded before asking me,

"Yes, are you?" I nodded this time.

"Yea, it's tradition for my family to camp here every year." Her eyes lit up at this information. _This could work out. There are plenty of Cafes here I could take her to. _

Her friend looked impatient as she asked.

"Well Bella, aren't you going to introduce us to your friend?" Bella blushed as she said.

"Alice this is Edward, I met him on the ride here. Edward these are my Best friends Alice," She pointed at her, I shook her hand smiling. "and Rosalie" She pointed at her other friend, I shook her hand too.

"Edward!" Emmett boomed. "You didn't tell us you knew these gorgeous girls." Rosalie and Alice smiled at him and Jasper. These must have been the girls they told me about.

"I didn't, we just met, this is Bella, the girl I was sitting next to on the ride here." Jasper nodded his head and smiled and her. Emmett grinned at her. _Uh-oh_ I thought.

"So you're the girl that Edward was talking about, it's a pleasure meeting anyone who could get Edward's attention." She blushed and looked down. I glared at Emmett.

"Bella, this is my brother Emmett, and our best friend Jasper. Emmett is as mature as a 5 year old." I added for his benefit. It was his turn to glare.

"Well we already know Rosie and Alice here. Are you ladies staying here this week?" He asked. They all nodded.

"Yea, were staying in Twilight on Meyer Street. _Meyer street, that's the street our cabin is. _The guys were thinking the same as me because we looked at each other before Jasper said,

"That's the street were staying on, and if I remember correctly, were right next door to you." Bella was the one to answered him back.

"Oh, are you in Eclipse or First Beach?" She asked. Emmett nodded.

"Yup, that's us! Eclipse all the way!" I rolled my eyes; he seriously needed to grow up."

"Great! We could all hang out together!" Alice started jumping up and down, her spikes bouncing with her. I looked at Bella; I would love to hang out with them if it meant being with Bella, and getting to know these girls wouldn't be so bad. The all seemed different then all the other girls we've met. Also Jasper and Emmett seem really smitten with them, which is pretty serious especially for Emmett. There was one thing I wanted to ask Bella though before we all started to plan out the day.

"Bella do you think I can ask you something?" She must have gotten I meant alone because she nodded and walked towards and empty railing. I followed her.

"Do you think we could go for breakfast together? I wanted to ask you before Emmett and Jasper started to plan the whole day out." She chuckled.

"Knowing Alice it's a good thing you asked now, there wouldn't have been room had you asked any later." She nodded. "I would love to." She replied. I smiled brightly; I couldn't believe I could be so lucky to have a breakfast date with someone like her.

"Are you good with getting up early?" I asked. I wanted to make sure she was ok with early wake-up calls before I could take her where I was planning.

"Yea, you kind of have to get used to getting up early with Alice and Rose living with you." I smiled. Emmett called me over telling me we had to go back to our cabin. Alice and Rose were coming over to join Bella by the railing. I took her hand and brought it up to my lips and kissed it before saying,

"See you tomorrow at 6:30." She blushed and I walked back over to the guys. I couldn't wait for tomorrow to come. I just hoped she like it.

**So, tell me how you like it, and if it was longer than usual. Read and ****Review**** because I love them so much! Also, my next chapter may take longer cause since I have a beta i can't just post it right away like I always do. So please be patient with me. Also I have never been to Yellow Stone National Park and I am making this all up. I am not even sure if they have a camp and cabins and stuff, so if you have been there just letting you know this all came from my head, which is slightly messed up(my friends keep telling me) ) I'm trying to think of the breakfast date next chapter so all I can tell you is that it will be awesome, I promise.**

**-Ajhena **


	7. Teasing the Pixie

Guys

**Guys! (And girls) I. AM. SO. SORRY!! I actually wasn't busy at all, the only reason I hasn't updated was; are you ready for this? I FORGOT! I mean what kind of an author forgets about their own story?! SO again I'm sorry. The date is going to take longer to write and I know that **_**I **_**get annoyed when the author just puts up a note explaining this, so I'll write something but this is only going to be a filler chapter. But I'm working on the date right after this I promise! Also I changed my name so I'm not Ajhena anymore sorry.**

**Disclaimer: Nope don't own it so (gosh this gets old) you don't sue.**

**BPOV**

We were heading back to the cabin after we said goodbye to the guys. All during the car ride Rose and Alice talked about plans for the guys and us. It would seem we were going to hang with them the whole week. I really did feel sorry for the three of them. They probably wanted to do their own thing, but once Alice plans it, it will happen, never doubt her. She is so freaky**;** sometimes it's like she _knows _the future. I snorted, which got me weird looks from Alice and Rose. _Yea, right. Alice can see the future alright...and I'm a one-footed giant with big hairy arms. _After my thoughts were done rambling I focused on what Alice was about to say.

"We saw you and Edward talking." she told me. _Like I didn't already know that, I mean I WAS the one talking to him_. I thought. I smiled at Alice deciding to tease her a little.

"Yes, I think I already knew that." Rose bit back a giggle. She knew what I was doing to her.

Let me tell you some things about what not to do to Alice, unless you know HOW to deal with her reactions. Number one, never, and I mean NEVER tease Alice when she wants to know something; two, when she pulls out the puppy dog face, look AWAY; and three careful what you say, cause if you DO offend her, it could take hell to get her to forgive you (a.k.a. shopping trips) What we learned here: DON'T INFURIATE THE PIXIE! Her revenge schemes are impossible to avoid.

She glared at me. "I know you aren't stupid and were able to comprehend that he was talking to you. You know why I said that Bella!" I smiled at her charmingly; it seemed to get her angrier.

"No, Alice, I'm afraid I don't know why you said that as I am unable to understand the meaning behind the hints that you're dropping." She opened her mouth to say something. I cut her off quickly, knowing what to say to get her to actually stop talking.

"Does it happen to be something about Edward's best friend Jasper?" I asked like I was actually curious. Her eyes went wide and I knew I was stepping onto embarrassing territory. She closed her mouthand pouted.

"Fine, you don't have to tell me" She tried giving me the puppy dog face and I didn't turn quickly enough, I almost gave up before I desperately mumbled "Jasper". Just his name made her eyes go all dreamy. _She must REALLY like this one _I thought. She looked away defeated. Rose couldn't hold anymore. She burst out laughing, I joined her. Alice glared at us, which caused us to keep laughing instead of stopping.

"Alice, I was kidding!" I said. "Edward asked me to a Breakfast dinner tomorrow." That wiped the glare off her face.

"That's great! We could give you a makeover and fix you up…." I laughed at her eagerness.

"Alice I'm getting up at 6:00 and leaving at 6:30." I told her.

"She gets up at that time quite a lot Bella" added Rose. "You should remember all those early morning shopping trips" She winced, and I'm sure I did too. Alice was nodding furiously.

"Yes, I know. I just don't want to get all dressed up. You see when we were questioning each other he told me that he didn't expect a girl to get on all these latest fashion clothing and pounds of make-up." I told them.

"Yeah, he doesn't _expect _you to get all fancy on him, but that would make you predictable. You will have the element of surprise this way." She informed me. I looked at her she was right but, I got the feeling he like those simple type girls. She must have seen this conclusion in my eyes, because she said.

"Don't worry Bella, We will just do some make-up to make you look like you didn't just roll out of bed, and fix your hair. Also, your outfit won't be too extravagant, fashionable but comfortable. We will save all that for a dinner date." She said with a grin.

"Just how do you know he'll ask me on another date?" I asked her. She just smiled and tapped her head.

"I can see the future." She stated joking with me. I rolled my eyes. And mutter quietly "And I'm Ogre with nine eyes" Alice didn't hear me but Rose did and laughed at my statement.

"No, Bella you're not an Ogre with nine eyes, but you have the agility of one. With all those eyes you'd think you could see more and trip less." She laughed, Alice joined in.

"How come my words always backfire on me?" I wondered out loud.

**EPOV**

We got back to the cabin in record time, since I liked to drive fast, though the jeep only went up to 40. I went 40 the whole time, dodging other cars and booking it for the cabin. I wanted to check on the place I was to take Bella for breakfast.

"Dude what's your hurry? It's not like Mozart is at the cabin or something." This came from the ever-teasing Emmett.

"Yea, you seem like you're in a hurry, what's up?" asked Jasper. I didn't take my eyes off the road as I spoke.

"I have to check on a place I'm planning on taking Bella to for breakfast tomorrow." Comprehension dawned on their faces.

"So that's what you were talking to her about." said Jasper. Emmett looked at me.

"Wow, this truly is a miracle, Eddie going on a date, who would have thunk?!" Jasper rolled his eyes. Meanwhile I corrected his grammar. It always bothered me how he spoke incorrectly and not just with his grammar. His topics of discussion weren't that great either.

"It's 'thought' Emmett; 'thunk' is not a word." He rolled his eyes.

"Geez, you remind me of my English teacher Mr. Mihm." Jasper was holding in his laughter I could tell. "Or my mom." He mumbled, but I still heard. Jasper lost his control and started laughing.

"Shut up." I growled

"Yes mother" replied Jasper at this Emmett joined in. I went to the kitchen and got out a frozen pizza we bought earlier and stuck it in the oven along with two more. With Emmett one pie was one slice. And Jasper and I could eat a whole pie together. We always kept one extra pizza because someone usually got hungry again later.

After they had quieted down. Emmett got back onto his original topic. "So where are you taking her?" I showed them the brochure I had found on with my destination in it. They both nodded their heads in agreement on my choice.

Laterwe got a call later form our parents, asking us if we got settled in okay. After we assured them we were okay, we all headed for bed knowing we had a full day tomorrow, between Emmett and his childlike qualities and Jasper with his knowledge, we had a lot of places to tour and stuff to play with or go on. I'm not sure they had rides or anything but knowing Emmett he will find something fun for us to do. Also from what Bella told me about her friend Alice I knew our day was going to be full.

I couldn't get to sleep; all the thoughts running through my mind wouldn't go away. I focused on thinking nothing, and I finally succeeded. But one thought I let remain in my head. Bella; her hair, her face, her beauty, that strawberry smell she had other. I drifted to sleep thinking about the angel that had fallen into my life.

**Hey, alright here is a filler chapter, I will get to work on the date right away, but I'm not sure what to do still. I am getting lots of info on Yellow Stone Park.(Thank you, you all gave me ideas for other activities later on) I want to do this specific date but I'm not sure Yellow Stone has what I was planning on them going to. Anyway, sorry again for forgetting. And I'll see you all next update. Sorry it took so long to post this. After I actually wrote it, it took a few days to get it back from my beta. This is corrected and she did a fantastic job editing and….beta-ing? If that is a word. That's probably why it took a bit long she was making sure it was perfect every one give her a big hug, hehe. Thanks again to Saresbear18.**

**-In Love With A Dead Mage (formerly known as Ajhena)**


	8. The Date part 1

**AHHHH IM SO SORRY! I broke my won promise. I promised my self I wouldn't leave my readers hanging or take to long to update. Sorry all! One piece of good news is that I finally found a name to use for where their eating at. It's a real place that is only a few minuets away from Yellowstone National Park. So sorry and here it is.**

**Disclaimer: No, no, no, no, and again….NO! I don't own anything! Although I might add my own character so when that time comes then I WILL own something…just not twilight. (Darn it!)**

**Chapter 8**

**BPOV**

We got back to our cabin a little while later. We weren't very hungry so we only ate some soup with grilled cheese sandwiches as we ate I couldn't help but remember our younger years.

"Hey, you girls remember when we used to eat this for lunch. It was our favorite." I said to them. They smiled.

"Yea, I distinctly remember Alice saying something like this was all she was going to eat for the rest of her life along with drinking nothing but Apple juice." She laughed.

"I was only 8 then! Besides, that was before I tasted Bella's spaghetti." We all smiled at the fond memories.

Alice and her parents had lived in Phoenix along with Rose and her family. My mom had brought me to the diner to eat because I had gotten a shot that day and was awarding me for being a "big girl" at the doctor's office. I had ordered spaghetti because it had always been my favorite. At the table next to us sat Rose and Alice and their parents. Alice had gotten a hamburger and Rose had gotten chicken nuggets. Alice looked over and saw my pasta and Alice had said to me

"Hey, that looks good mind if I try some?" as serious as a 6 year old could be. Before I could answer she had already had some noodles in her mouth. Before long we three girls were all sharing bites, while the adults were laughing too hard to even believe Alice had done that. Ever since then we had been like sisters. When I was 16, I moved to Forks with my dad. Alice's parents had died by then and she was adopted by the Hales', and they didn't want us broken up so they moved as well saying that they needed "A change of scenery"

I smiled "I still can't believe that you even asked me that at the diner Alice" She knew what I was talking about.

"Well if you had never tasted spaghetti and saw how good it looked and were afraid to try something new YOU would have done that too." She said defensively. After we finished our dinner, we went to bed. I wasn't tired but I was getting up early tomorrow and I wanted to be in a good mood. I am a morning person, but I tend to be very grouchy when I have to go through one of Alice and Rose's make overs, and I didn't want to be bad tempered for Edward.

That night, I drifted off to sleep thinking about a certain god I was lucky enough too had ended up kissing.

**EPOV**

I woke up at 6:00 to get ready. I had called the place for my date last night and asked if I could rent out the whole place for one morning. After they told me the price and sorted everything out they told me if would be ready by the time we got their. The price wasn't worrying me much we were rich as it was might as well start to share it and circulate the money around, it always come back to us eventually anyway.

I took a shower and got dressed it casual but comfortable clothes, I hope she didn't expect that I wanted her too dressed up unless she wants to. I want her to be as comfortable as possible and save all the formalities for another time after we got to know each other more.

Jasper was most likely up reading a book, while Emmett was probably deep asleep in his bed, drooling on his pillow. Jasper was the quiet type guy, who liked to read in his spare time. Usually he read in the mornings or late into the night. He didn't get a lot of time to read during the day because of Emmett being so loud and well…..being Emmett. Emmett hates getting up early.

I left a message on the whitewash board on the fridge saying I would see them at 9:00 at the cabin. It was 6:23 now and Bella's cabin was only 5 minuets away, so I would make there on perfect time.

I hopped in the car and arrived outside. She must have seen me through the window because she walked out as soon as I pulled out. I almost couldn't breath.

She wasn't wearing anything fancy to which I was relieved. She was just wearing a plain long sleeve blue blouse, because it may be spring but it could still be chilly in the morning, and pair of black jeans that fit her perfectly and hugged all her curves with a pair of what looked to be ballerina slippers but were blue. (I don't know the name of them; they look like ballerina slippers but there not) It was casual and perfect; it made her look like a goddess in mortals clothes.

She smiled and got in the passengers side.

"Hello." She said smiling that shy smile I had grown to love.

"Hello. You look beautiful. And it was true she blushed. I smiled wider. "Did you have a good sleep?" I asked she got redder.

"Yes." She said quietly looking at her lap. I gave her a questioning look, and she blushed even more; making me smile wider. I loved when she blushed.

We talked about a lot as we drove the 15 minuets it took to get where I was headed.

"Where are we going?" she asked. I smiled at her.

"Oh. No. It's a surprise, you'll just have to wait and see." I said. She pouted.

"I hate surprises." She said. I laughed and she glared at me. I winked at her in return.

"Well, hopefully you'll like it so much you'll forgive me." I said teasingly. She smiled her cheeks turning the faintest of pink, I'm guessing from when I winked at her.

I pulled into the parking lot it didn't have many cars, and she looked up stunned. I smiled; yes, she was going to like my surprise.

**BPOV**

I saw him pull into the little driveway for our cabin. I got into the car and smiled at him. He was wearing casual clothes to which I was relieved. I wasn't sure what he wanted me to wear for our date. It looked like I guessed right though, thank goodness. He seemed stunned when I got in the car.

"Hello." I said.

"Hello, you look beautiful." He said. I blushed and looked down, out of the corner of my eye I saw him smiling even more.

"Did you have a good sleep?" He asked. I turned even redder. All night he filled my thoughts, and starred in my dreams. Why, I don't know. IT was never like this before with any other guy. It was like he refused to get out of my head, so my dreams were centered around him since he was the last thing I was thinking about.

He gave me a questioning look but let it go and smiled again as I blushed some more. It seemed I was blushing an awful lot for just being awake for just half-an-hour.

We talked about some things as he drove to where we were going, which I didn't know where we were going, I hope nothing to fancy. The conversation was comfortable which surprised me. On a date I'm usually a bundle of nerves, but talking with Edward was like we were best friends since toddlers and it was just another regular day. He made me feel relaxed, and no guy has ever made me feel like that. I was suddenly glad that Alice and Rose had fixed me up a bit.

I asked the question that had been bugging me the entire time. "Where are we going?"

He smiled at me.

"Oh, No. It's a surprise. You'll just have to wait and see." He said smiling at me.

I hated surprises. Surprises hated me, I swear. Every time there was a surprise for me, it always ended up being something expensive, which I did not enjoy. People seemed to enjoy spending money on me, why I don't know, but they did. Why spend it on me when they could be giving it too a charity to feed a homeless kid in Africa or something more useful than me.

I pouted. "I hate surprises." He laughed at me, and glared in his direction. He winked at me causing me to blush very faintly, that I'm not sure he even noticed.

"Well, hopefully you'll like it so much you'll forgive me" He said to me teasingly. He pulled into a parking lot next to a building with a sign I was to far away to read. Before I even knew he was out of the car, he was at my side opening the door. I smiled at him. He's such a gentleman at times. _More like all the time actually. _We entered the building and it looked like a lobby. I saw the sign and gaped at it.

"The Paradise Gateway Bed & Breakfast? Are you crazy?" I asked him. "Do you know how expensive this place is?" He just smiled and walked up to the desk.

"Reservation under Cullen." He told the receptionist. He looked at some papers before smiling.

"Ah, yes everything you requested is ready for you, the dining room is set up. I hope you and your wife enjoy yourselves." Edward thanked the man and grabbed my hand and walked towards a door. I turned the reddest I have ever been, and Edward saw and squeezed my hand gently. I walked in the double doors and gasped at what I saw.

**Yes, I know you all hate me for not updating for like 3 months, I'm sorry. I'm surprised I update this week at all actually. It's Friday right now and this is the first part of the date. I'm writing the second part immediately, before I forget. I had Regents exams this week so it's night right now which is the only time when I'm not doing anything. If I'm not busy with one thing my friends are always coming over to hang out, and I can never say no to my friends, because it would make me feel guilty lying saying I'm busy(I never have the guts to tell them I just don't want to hang out today) So yea. Sorry all. And Olive and Clara I love you both your awesome!! Okay here's part one and I'm very serious I will try to put up the second part with all of my power sometime tomorrow it probably wont be till night though maybe cause I have a science regent tomorrow at 12. And I sleep in really late. Peace out and thank you to all those who Pmed me telling me to move my ass and write this chapter.**

**-In Love With A Dead Mage**


	9. The Date part 2

**Hello, yes I know you all have probably given up on this story. I had been meaning to post a authors not saying I was not going to continue this story, but I felt so bad cause I just read my reviews tonight and everyone was saying they wanted me to update and surprisingly I started writing and continuing on chapter nine. I though that I was only going to write some and then get bored, but I DIDN'T!!! I'm surprised. First I would like to apologize a thousand times over!!! I believe I took almost a half a year to update finally. That's horrible!!!! I AM SO SORRY!!! I didn't think I'd just…stop. I kinda lost interest in this story and I still have but since I started this I'm going to see this through to the end. Just to let you know it was all of the people who reviewed that kept me writing this. If I had never read the reviews telling me to update and that they wanted to know what would happen next, this update would have never happened! So people what have we learned here?**

**Review!!!!! And what have I learned? To kick my self in the ass several times and remember to update next time, and not procrastinate. Yes! Good job you're all so smart!**

**I was going to put something funny but I really can't think of anything since I'm so drained from writing this chapter so he it is.**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the books Stephanie Myers wrote or characters.

**Chapter 9**

**Epov**

"The Palace and Gateway Bed and Breakfast? Are you crazy? Do you know how expensive this place is?" She asked me when she saw the sign in the lobby. I smiled at her. I could tell she didn't like people spending money on her. Also it was one of the things I found out about her on the bus ride here. I walked up to the receptionist.

"Reservation under Cullen." I told him, he shuffled through some papers before he said,

"Ah, yes everything you requested is ready for you, the dining room is set up. I hope you and your wife enjoy yourselves." I smiled at his assumption. Although I had just met her, I felt like I was waiting for her my whole life. Truth be told I wouldn't have minded being married to her, and that's saying a lot being I just met her too.

I saw out of the corner of my eye Bella was very embarrassed because of what the clerk had said. I squeezed her hand lightly, and walked her in the double doors. I heard her gasp as she saw the room. I admit I went extreme, but for Bella well, I would buy her all the Barns and Nobles ever built. I smiled down at her and asked,

"Would you like to sit down and eat?" She nodded, and I led her over to the only table that was set, in the center of the room.

The room had lovely cream colored walls which went with the polished and stained wood floor perfectly. There were several tables that seated different number of people according to size; there were tables for two, four, and all the way up to ten. I picked one that was set with cutlery and plates and such, which was one of the two seaters. She was looking around and I saw her smile, my heart soared, I was happy she liked it, she said she hated it when people spent too much money on her when they could give to kids in Africa or something along those lines. I'm all for helping homeless kids but, Bella was an angel as far as I knew. She was so pure, innocent, and very beautiful. She never believed me when I told her she was beautiful, I wonder who ever convinced her she wasn't, if I ever found out whom did I'll set Emmett on them! I was afraid she wasn't going to like because her dislike for fancy and expensive things would overpower the beauty of the place, luckily this wasn't the case. It was a VERY beautiful place.

There were white table clothes made of a sating material with crème edges. There were exotic pictures on the wall all about different places in the world that are called a paradise by people; Fiji, the Bahamas, Hawaii, the list went on. The lamps above us were crystal chandeliers; they gave off a faint glow. The plates and dishes were clear crystal to match the lights, and the silverwares handles were crystal as well. The entire room smelled of fresh flowers, which added a comforting and homey feeling to the room. It was the perfect place and I knew when I saw it in the brochure it was perfect for our date.

I pulled out a chair for Bella, which she smiled at me for, then sat across from her. The waitress, who followed us and waited patiently for us to admire the room, came and took our order.

"Order whatever you like, don't worry about the cost okay?" She nodded but still looked a bit hesitant.

I ordered the scrambled eggs with home fries that came with toast, with a glass of orange juice. Bella still not liking the cost order the waffles with the strawberry and whipped cream and a glass of milk, I knew for a fact that Bella loved strawberries. Her order was one of the least expensive things on the menu. I smiled and shook my head. The waitress took our menus back and went back to the kitchens. I looked at Bella and smiled. Now, what to talk about….

**BPOV**

I gasped when the waitress opened the door; it was on of the most beautiful rooms I had ever seen! The walls and floor matched and were the perfect color theme. The atmosphere is what I liked the best. It gave off that homey feeling. It made me feel like I was at home with Renee; it reminded me of our kitchen back in Phoenix it set me at ease. Edward smiled at me and offered me to sit down. I smiled and nodded and he led me to a table for two set with crystal dishes and silverware with crystal on them too, it matched the ceiling lights perfectly. The crystal lights looked perfect hanging from the crème ceiling that peaked up in the middle more, and had a couple of small windows so you could see the sky.

The waitress came to take our order; after she did she took our menus and walked away. I order waffles that came with strawberries and whipped cream. I loved strawberries I had strawberry shampoo and body wash at home. It was my favorite fruit I had a soft spot for sweet things, _Like Edward…_ I mentally slapped myself I had just met him! Sure he was sweet and gentleman like, and perfect…. Okay this isn't helping much, I sighed think of something else, like the restaurant. It was beautiful but way too expensive, though I couldn't help but enjoy it. _Think of kids in Africa, starving, no food, and no homes. _Edward broke my thoughts,

Is there something on your mind?" He asked he must have heard me sigh.

"Oh, no nothing at all, I really like this room-" I left it hanging he seemed to understand.

"-But there are kids in Africa starving." He finished, I laughed, and nodded.

"Still I like it though, I really do." I said to him. "It's not often I like something expensive mister Cullen, so you're in luck today." I teased him, he smiled and laughed, which I still think should be illegal since it was ten thousand times more addictive then any kind of drug or alcohol.

"Well, since I was so lucky to have you enjoy this, maybe I'll try so more things that maybe I'll get lucky for too." He said with his crooked smile that I recently have fallen in love with; he really did look like a god. The funniest scene popped into my mind I was talking to a therapist and played that game where he said a word and you had to say the first thing that came to your mind. He said Edward, I said Adonis. I laughed out loud. Edward looked at me questioningly. I blushed, oops.

"A penny for you thoughts?" I smiled at the phrase.

"That's all there worth?" I asked him, he said very seriously yet with a smile on his face.

"No, but well a million dollars for you thoughts just doesn't sound as good." He said with a smile. I melted. That is the most adorable thing someone has EVER said to me.

"I just had a funny mental image that's all. I told him nonchalantly. He nodded, I was grateful he didn't press for the reason more, that would have been an embarrassing conversation. _"Yea, I was just comparing you to a Greek god to a therapist that's all!"_

"Well, thank you, it's nice to know my thoughts are appreciated." It really was. I had Alice and Rose who appreciated me for me but that's it. Every other person who ever came on to me for anything just wanted me for my attributes which that still confuses me, since I'm not that pretty, or my talents like my English skills and such. Edward I only knew for two days and it felt like he knew me better than anyone else. I felt this connection with him like I was _meant _to be with him forever.

"Your thoughts are valuable Bella, anyone who tells you otherwise are foolish." I stared at him, there was that feeling again that feeling of connectivity, and we stared for who knows how long probably a lot longer if our food hadn't come that moment. I jumped back as I realized that our faces were only three feet away, we had been leaning towards each other like to magnets attracted to each other, without even knowing it! She put our food down and smiled at us as she walked away. Remember: give BIG tip to waitress, excellent staff they have here.

Breakfast went by normally after that, though there was this look in Edwards's eyes that stayed there since our staring contest. We finished around 8:30, the longest breakfast I have ever eaten before. Edward got up and grabbed the bill our waitress had put on the table before, and paid it with his credit card, he told me that he left a very big tip for Jess our waitress as we had found out her name, and that she was very nice and had a husband and two kids, twins. He grabbed my hand on the way out and walked back to the mini jeep, our fingers were intertwined, and it felt so right! It was amazing this connection I had with Edward, almost surreal, but I wasn't questioning it.

We got back to out cabin but I saw that our jeep wasn't in the little drive way, Edward said he'd wait for me to check if they were there, since he wouldn't want me to be there all by myself when I could be seeing sites or something, he was so considerate! I walked in and checked our whiteboard on the fridge. I guess the girls went out with Emmett and Jasper for the day and said they'd meet me and Edward at the "post office" building they had in this miniature town they had, at 8:45. I walked back out and told Edward, we had 10 minuets which was just enough time to get there. So we got back in the car and he drove to the post office. He held my hand the entire time, his hand was so warm and soft and it was like our hands fit together perfectly like two pieces of a puzzle.

We got to the building to see that they hadn't got here yet. We got out and stood by the building leaning against the wall. I moved to stand next to him and tripped, I prepared to hit the ground but instead met a pair of arms which wrapped around my waist and pulled me against a much chiseled chest. I blushed, Storm Bella struck again! He chuckled and turned me around.

"I'm sorry I'm just a klutz" I apologized to him. He dismissed it bye saying,

"No, I think I could use it as an advantage." He said as I felt his fingers run across my cheek. I couldn't help it I closed my eyes. It felt good; his fingers were like soft cotton across my face, it traced my eyes, nose, and then my lips. I opened my eyes to see him looking at intensely, I stared back, and I wasn't losing the moment this time. God could appear with angels saying the rapture was happening and I wouldn't move an inch.

We got closer till our noses were almost touching, he leaned in and…..kissed my forehead, and I was almost disappointed until I felt him kiss my eyelids, then my nose, till he was just above my lips. I realized he was waiting for my consent! No guy had ever done that, I swear I was falling in love with Edward, and fast and oh so hard! I leaned up and our lips met, it was better than the first accidental kiss we shared.

His lips were soft, and he tasted of mint, from his toothpaste probably, and a taste that was distinctly Edward, just like his scent. The kiss went on, till he broke it but gave me several smaller pecks. He rested his forehead against mine, and we stayed like that until he heard more than saw a car pull into the slot next to our jeep.


	10. It's a Miracle!

**Ok, so you all are probably wanting to scratch my eyes out because this is an Author's Note and not part of the story but hey guess what? IM BACK!!!!! I will be continuing my story ASAP and I don't mean a year later. I really am sorry about that but like I said at the start of this adventure I have commitment issues. But I need something to distract me lately because of certain events in life are not helping me mentally so I will be picking up writing again. Maybe I'll actaully be able to add some sad stuff in instead of making all sunshine and rainbows. **

**I read my story over again and the reviews that coresponded to each chapter and realized I have some faithfull reviewers. One really stood out to me she or he (I am assuming she) My Lamb. reviewed every chapter and I do mean every chapter.****Thank you very much for your reviews and thank you all to those who gave me info on Yellow Stone I have some very good ideas. Also I thank you if you Pmed me to tell me to update. I am sorry to say I kinda ignored them, I mean I read them but never listened. Then today I must have been in a good mood or something just clicked, Mell-Bell-97 reviewed and told me to update and something inside me said "lets write!" so idk she motivated me or something lol. Well I am going to work on the chapter so I can get it up. I have though of some twists for this so if something happens that you didn't expect its because of the fanfics I have been reading lately. They have changed my views and made me less nieve to the fanfiction world around me : ) so also I realized my writing seems a bit immature with not having enough info sometimes, I will be fixing that, it will be very informative from now on. Also last thing, I see some authors at the begginning of their fics(or the end) answer back to their reviews I like this idea, it should win an award for bestest idea EVUR! (hehehe hyperness is awesome) anywho! I WILL BE DOING THIS! Cause I LIKE it! So be prepared to be answered back, BUT you have to review BEFORE I put my next chapter up, else you wont make it on untill next chapter got it? Ok? Good! Peace OUT home slices of Bacon and cheese biscuits from Mcdonalds (which is just plain GROSS!) ;)**

**~In Love With A Dead Warrior (yes it is no longer mage I have changed it too warrior and I don't think I will be changing it again)**


	11. Not so on time

**Ok, so the moment you have all been waiting for has finally come, my story is back on the menu! (But please, don't eat it) So, I guess its back to doing disclaimers again huh? I have a new addition if you haven't been reading my newer stories (they're really good you should take a look *wink wink*) I have decided to be like everyone else (more of a follower than a leader huh?) and get that little person who they conversations with on their ANs so mine is Ajhena. She's the main character in my book that is awesome and can kill anyone and seriously is like untouchable (she never dies! I kid you not)**

**Ajhena: Why thank you Vicky**

**Me: It wasn't a compliment I can assure you hehe jk. See in the world of my brain she is my other half, not like that though I can assure you I am straight, I don't think my bf would be happy if I went lesbo on him(not that I have anything against lesbians be assured).**

**Ahjena: Ok, shut up Vicky they want the damn story not your insistent babbling!**

**Me: *looks hurt* ok fine I'll shut up then, here you all are *ignores Ajhena***

**Ajhena: *Rolls her eyes* Vicky doesn't own any of this shit-**

**Me: LANGUAGE!!!!!!!!!**

**Ajhena: *grumbles* she doesn't own twilight Stephanie Meyers does, not the plot or anything since she basically did a copy bat of all the other stories out there. *looks smug***

**Me: *raises eyebrows* copy bat? You mean copy _cat?_ Jeez who are you Ziva from NCIS?**

**Ajhena" *glares hard at authoress***

**EPOV (E for Emmett not Edward)**

Emmett smiled at the bobble head he was holding, it was a bobble head of Yogi Bear, and he had loved that show since he was little! Edward did too, whether he would admit it or not since he went all "adult" on him he hasn't been much fun. He smiled evilly. Now that his little brother had a girl he could pull a whole new RANGE of pranks on him, number one on his list at the moment? Humiliation in front of….what was her name? Betha? Belinda? Bashira? No, wait not Bashira; that was that hot babe he rescued from a flat tire two weeks before, ahh good times, her back seat was comfy. Ah well, didn't matter whatever her name was, she was his ticket to Edward's demise! He could hardly wait!

He eyed all the merchandise in the souvenir store him, jasper and the girls saw on their way to the post office. He looked at the clock 9:02, they were suppose to be at the post office building to meet Edward and his girl friend at 8:45, oops. Ah well, they can wait.

Emmett was happy for Edward he really was, and the girl seemed nice too, but he had to protect his little brother, even though he was only 2 years younger than himself. Emmett was in his 3rd year of college while Eddie was in his 2nd. Emmett waited a year to clear any other school stuff up before he went to college to get his masters degree in the medical field. Carlisle really inspired his choice of career. He saw all the family's his father had helped and how happy they were. Emmett wanted to be that person, the one who could hand a mother her newborn child, or tell a husband and wife that their son was going to make it through the night.

As much as Emmett joked about sex and girls he had a serious side too. He never showed it because Edward had enough seriousness in this life already. As he had found out, everyone needs someone to relieve the aches and worries of the future and what not. Emmett was that person, and plus he wasn't embarrassed to do something stupid if it meant his family would find it funny or make them laugh, yes Emmett was a caring person underneath that jokester and player exterior; but right now he was back in full time prank mode. He grabbed some stuff to buy for Edward and grinned evilly, this was going to be great.

**BPOV**

Bella looked at the clock, 8:45. It would seem they were right on time. She smiled at Edward who gave her that illegal smile and held her closer. She turned in his grip to greet Alice, Rose and the guys.

"Hey, guys did you have fun while we were go-"Bella's smile disappeared and was replaced with a feeling of fear and dread as she looked into those ice cold eyes.

"Hello Bella."

**And that's the end, really give you a cliff-hanger hehe…yes it's short but If I don't post this now and get responses my commitment will go pchoooooooo out the 600****th**** floor of the empire state building(if you didn't catch that pun, read the lightening thief) So I posted a….teaser…if you will. Enjoy more will come and soon!**

**Ajhena: I'll make sure she updates *looks at Vicky, while casually slipping her had to her dagger at her hip***

**Me: *sweat drop* ummm, yea you...keep...doing that then *runs away***

**Ajhena: *smirk***

**~In Love With A Dead Warrior**


End file.
